


Did You Miss Us, Jackson

by forgetpoundgivemekoenig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: He loves them (kind of), Jackson is arrogant and cute, Jackson returns, Pack, They love him, this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetpoundgivemekoenig/pseuds/forgetpoundgivemekoenig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson returns from England (and he didn't miss them one bit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Miss Us, Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> I think Jackson should come back and be all "I don't need you fools, I'm fabulous, but British people talk funny" and then he should crack and be all "I missed you guys some" and then eventually he should fully integrate into the pack and be all "HOLY SHIT I NEED TO LOVE YOU" because he's a little bitch, but he's kind of their responsibility.

Derek is asked to drive to the airport to pick Jackson up, but it's Isaac and Erica who end up going. They stand there with a big sign, one that says "Welcome home, Jacky" and wait with big grins on their faces (because he's going to be so pissed). People are looking at them with odd looks and they're smiling back because these poor, innocent bystanders have no idea. 

"What the hell is that? And where the hell is Derek?" Jackson is off the plane and in front of them with the worst expression on his face, something that screams arrogance louder than Lydia screams when the wolves sneak up on her, and Erica smiles sweetly. Isaac is trying to keep from laughing, because the joke wouldn't be nearly as funny if he did. 

"We missed you." Erica says sincerely (not a single skip in her heartbeat, because she did miss teasing Jackson) and Jackson huffs while shoving his bag at Isaac. 

"Whatever."

"Did you miss us?" She skips along beside the two boys and Jackson doesn't even look at her as he walks, swaggering even with the discomfort of having two undesirables beside him, "I know you did." Erica prods him in between his shoulder blades and Jackson tenses up, like he's counting to ten in his head. 

"No." 

Isaac and Erica hear the skip in his heartbeat, but they aren't so cruel as to point it out. 

"You're mean." Erica pouts and earns a sneer that's kind of fond in response as they reach the outdoors and find Derek's Camaro. Isaac gently places (gently tosses, actually) Jackson's suitcase in the trunk and gets in the back because Jackson calls shotgun with a pointed look in Isaac's direction. Isaac only lets him have it because he's been gone for almost a year. 

"How was England?" Isaac asks and Jackson sighs like he can't believe he's being subjected to this and it's all Isaac can do to keep from giving Jackson a piece of his (very amused) mind. Seriously, they could have left him. 

"Better than here."

"Then why'd you come back?" Erica counters and Jackson looks pained, because he knows he missed his pack and they know he missed his pack, but he doesn't want to have to admit it. 

"Weird accents." 

"Good reason." Isaac snorts and Jackson turns around in his seat just to glare at him, "Glad you're home." He says genuinely, because douche-y pack is still pack, and there's a kind of warmth in him now. He knows that the pack is complete, even though he can barely stand to be around Jackson for more than ten minutes. 

"I'm not home." Jackson protests, but his heart skips, "Whatever." 

"You shouldn't be ashamed, Jackson." Erica speaks sagely, "You need us." 

"I don't need you." To punctuate his words he slams the door when he gets out and turns around to glare at them both through the windshield of the car, "And I'm not staying here." Here means Derek's apartment, but Jackson is going to end up staying the night, because he needs the pack just as much as the pack (unfortunately) needs him. And besides, sleepovers are fun. 

Isaac gets his bag from the car and follows Erica up the stairs. Inside Derek greets Jackson with a gruff "Jackson" and Jackson greets Derek with a stiff "Derek" so that's all good. Stiles makes fun of Jackson's inherent need to be around the pack and Jackson repeats his "accents" reason lamely, although no one lets him get away with it this time. 

"Wolves need a pack." Derek explains, "And we're your pack." 

Jackson grimaces, which is better than arguing, so Erica and Isaac figure they've made some sort of progress. 

"When are we eating?" Scott, who's only really smirked at Jackson since he arrived, asks to break the silence and Stiles looks eager, because he cooked dinner and has been fangirling over it all day. 

"Right now." He says and heads towards the kitchen, "Isaac, put Jackson's stuff in your room for now." 

"I'm not sleeping with Lahey." Jackson protests. 

"No." Isaac agrees, "We all sleep together." 

Jackson looks appalled, but also kind of enticed by the idea. And then he looks doubly appalled when he realizes he was kind of enticed. And Isaac catches sight of Erica on their way to the kitchen and they both break down laughing. Boyd, who only just decided to come out into the real world, looks at them both bemusedly (and amusedly) but doesn't ask. They'll tell him later and he'll smile (he doesn't usually laugh) and they'll make sure Jackson is around to hear. Because what kind of pack mates would they be if they didn't let him hear them? 

Dinner is a friendly affair (or as friendly as it can be). 

Jackson gets to talk about his life in England and loosens up a little with each story. He even starts to smile and by the end of it he's sitting so close to Isaac their knocking elbows when they try to eat (which is how it should be). Dinner is spaghetti and it's messy and Isaac laughs when Erica gets sauce in her hair so she throws sauce in his face. Derek stops them before it gets any worse, but Jackson is laughing and Isaac turns to grin at him. 

"You have some-" Jackson gestures to Isaac's cheek before rolling his eyes and grabbing a napkin, getting the sauce himself and turning pink when Erica smirks at him. 

"So, did you miss us?" She asks innocently and Jackson looks like he's about to be beheaded or shot. 

"Maybe a little." He concedes and Erica looks pleased, but not completely appeased, because Jackson had to have missed them a lot more than they missed him (because he was practically an omega and they had each other). 

"I was thinking we could watch a movie." Isaac suggests when the smirk and the half frown last too long, "What do you think?" He asks Derek, even though he should be addressing the whole table. Derek nods and gets up to put his plate away, his betas following suit. Stiles and Scott say something about needing to get home and leave, making the apartment feel emptier somehow. Stiles (and Scott) are a big part of the pack now, ever since the Alphas and all that shit went down. 

"How about Mean Girls?" Erica asks while putting the movie in the DVD player. They watch the movie five times a week because Erica relates to Janis. Plus, the movie is hilarious. 

"Really?" Jackson seems unconvinced, "I hate this movie." 

"You've seen it?" Boyd seems surprised.

"No." 

"You'll like it." Isaac reassures him as they all pile onto the couch (Jackson pretends to keep his distance, but he's just as close and content as the rest of them). 

"No I won't." Jackson is adamant, but Isaac is sure he's just bluffing. 

"You'll see." 

Halfway through they're all over each other, limbs and fingers and toes and everything spread out wherever they can find space, and no one seems to care. In fact, it's better with the contact, because it's relaxing. It feels like home and, with pack all around, it is home. Home is where the heart is, after all, and as corny as it sounds Isaac loves all of them in a way he never thought possible. 

"Where are we sleeping?" 

"Here." 

And no one has a problem with that. 

At least, not until Jackson manages to fall off the couch (taking Isaac and Erica and Boyd with him.) They land in a heap that, after a few seconds of inch worming, actually turns out to be pretty comfortable. Isaac is tired enough that it feels like the most comfortable position in the world, honestly. 

"Night." He mumbles into the floor and a chorus of "good nights" is his response. He smiles and lets his eyes fall close as the soft thrum of breathing and heartbeats (living) lulls him to sleep. 

But before he does he hears Erica murmur, "I missed you, Jackson."

"I missed you too." 

And his heart doesn't skip a beat when he says it.


End file.
